deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/The Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards!
Alright, so I'm pretty sure we all know about the battle polls, where we vote on which battles we like best. Well, I figured, that since the Wiki is coming close to its one year of actual activity, I've decided that I'm going to host the first Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards! First off, we're going to need some categories. Things like, "Funniest Battle", "Most Emotional Battle", "Most Intense Battle" and whatnot. Then we'll vote on all the categories, and after a month or so of voting, the awards can be handed out! *cough* Also if someone could make a trophy or medal or something that we could put the winning pages after the awards, that would be great. Now, we're in the early stages in this. So to kick things off, I'm going to have you guys decide what the categories should be. Go ahead, suggest away! Now, in the first stages, we vote for which categories to keep. To vote for a category, comment that category. You can vote for 15 categories, and the categories with the most votes will be safe from the elimination round. Alright, nominations for categories are now closed as we begin voting for which categories stay, and which ones go! Now that we have voted for which categories will stay, it is now time to vote for which categories will go. You may vote for five categories to go, and the ones with the most votes will be eliminated. You may not vote for any category in bold. The ones which survive the elimination round will then make it to the fun part - nominating battles! Voting categories has now ended, and all we now have all the categories we will vote on. For the next round, you will nominate battles. For each category, you may nominate up to three battles. You may not nominate any of your own battles, but you don't need to vote on every category. The results are in... Best Season Finale 2nd - Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X) 1st - Hulk vs. Doomsday Most Emotional Battle 3rd - Raven vs. Inuyasha 2nd - Godzilla vs. Evangellion Unit-01 1st - Zero vs. Meta Knight Most Gruesome Battle 3rd - Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man 2nd - Voldo vs. Vega 1st - Guts vs. Wolverine Most Destructive Battle 3rd - Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy 2nd - Axe Cop vs Segata Sanshiro 1st - Tabuu vs Palkia Best Overall Battle 3rd - Captain Falcon VS Ryu 2nd - Asura VS Superman 1st - Godzilla vs. Evangellion Unit-01 Most Unexpected Results 3rd - Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart 2nd - Rocksteady and Bebop vs Magikarp 1st - Esdeath VS Sub-Zero Best 'Girls Only' Battle 3rd - Rosalina vs Palutena 2nd - Rachel Alucard vs Remilia Scarlet 1st - Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose Closest Battle 3rd - Hiro & Baymax vs. Hiccup & Toothless 2nd - Astro Boy vs. Mega Man 1st - Captain America vs. Albert Wesker Best Starting Battle 3rd - Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha 2nd - '''Scorpion vs. Ryu '''1st - Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito Best "Battle of the Genders" Battle 3rd - Raven vs. Inuyasha 2nd - Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man 1st - Dante vs. Homura Akemi Best Team Battle 3rd - Lyoko Warriors vs Team Kirito 2nd - TMNT vs Koopalings 1st - '''Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia Best Kills? '''Decided 2nd - Solid Snake vs Deathstroke 1st - Boba Fett vs. Captain Falcon Best Thumbnail 3rd - Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo (Chesknight) 2nd - Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (Apro319) 1st - Captain Falcon VS Ryu (Tierhalibelbrylle) Best Long Battle? 2nd - Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool 1st - Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker Best Battle Royale 3rd - Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale 2nd - Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale 1st - Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale Best Boomstick Pun 3rd - "Poor kid... he just didn't have a shot in this fight. I guess Eden's pretty tied up, hanging upside down." - From Eden VS Mami Tomoe 2nd - "Looks like the ultimate Street Judge, dreaded his punishment." - From The Punisher vs. Judge Dredd 1st - "Can Captain Falcon really beat Ryu? Shorhekan!" - From Captain Falcon VS Ryu Most Reasonable Results 3rd - Bowser vs M. Bison 2nd - Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight 1st - Silver the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo Funniest Battle 3rd - Deadpool vs Ambush Bug 2nd - Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool 1st - Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy Best Dialogue 3rd - Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool 2nd - Amy Rose vs Peach 1st - Inspector Gadget vs Rocksteady & Bebop Best Writing 3rd - Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa 2nd - Ariel vs Elsa 1st - Inspector Gadget vs Rocksteady & Bebop Most Intense Battle 3rd - Homura Akemi VS Dio Brando 2nd - Axe Cop vs Segata Sanshiro 1st - Zero VS Meta Knight Best Fight Intro 3rd - Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster 2nd - Hellboy vs Etrigan the Demon 1st - Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight Best Short Battle 2nd - Gold vs Gingka Hagane 1st - Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man Best Season Premiere 3rd - Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina 2nd - Compa VS Amy Rose 1st - Kalos Starter Pokémon Battle Royale Best Joke Battle? 2nd - Dan Hibiki vs Big the Cat 1st - Rocksteady and Bebop vs Magikarp Most Popular Battle WINNER - Dante vs. Homura Akemi Most obscure character WINNER - The Sorcery! Guy Category:Blog posts